


Sway with ease (Sway with me)

by salem_the_sail_boat



Series: You're the most bitter-sweet thing I'll ever love [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Tango, professional dancer!Mark, will tag more things later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to learn how to dance, but somehow ends up dancing with his dance teacher for a crowd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incompletely complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark's beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction.

**Sway with ease (Sway with me)**

**Chapter one: incompletely complete**

"alright, thank you." Jack thanks the man as he signs for his last piece of furniture.

Jack closes the door, and slides down to the floor.

This was it. He graduated from high school, went to college, and got a degree in hotel management. Jack left his home and family for this new apartment he got in america, paying for it by working at a liquor store.

Suprisingly, he barely drank any alcohol.

With all of his furnishings put together and placed, Jack sighed. Now was the time to sleep before he passed out.

As he shuffled down the hallway, jack rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

He was just really tired, that's all there was to it.

When jack reached his bed, he nearly collapsed on it. He stared at the ceiling, thinking random thoughts. As he started to shut his eyes, there was a sudden thought,

'What am i going to do with my life'?

++++++time skips are cute lil things++++++

"A little to the right..... no, left-wait no! Lower it a little, it's off centered. Up, up, up! Aaaaaannnnnd...... STOP!!" Mark spilled out a string of words. He had to put up the sign for his building today, because the grand opening happens two days till now.

"Alright, we're done for the day."

Once the construction people left, Mark had exhaled a breath he didn't know he held. Building your own business is a lot of hard work.

To be specific, a sort of dance academy.

 starlight boogie was quite a name to get by, but it would work.

As Mark walked inside, he had glanced at the pale blue colour that coated the walls. It was a nice shade of blue. 

After inspecting the interior, Mark walked into his office, sighing at the stacks of tax papers and such on his desk.

He slid into his office chair, clearing a space to put his head.

*thud*

Mark groaned. 'It's all worth it, it's all worth it' he would always tell himself.

Not only could he dance, but Mark wanted to share this gift with others.

Besides, learning how to dance couldn't hurt anybody.

Right?

As it started getting dark, Mark locked up and drove home, laying his body on the couch.  
He had a tired smile on his face.   
Mark just couldn't wait to show other people his passion for dancing.

As Mark's eyes fluttered shut, he thought,  
'It'll be all worth it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little boring. It'll get interesting I swear.  
> I'm working on a few other things and stories, so I got a planner so at least I can at least have SOME kind of plan.  
> Anyways, have a great day!!!


	2. The grand opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and jack meet each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what i am doing, sorry. I haven't updated this in literally about a month. This was supposed to come out a month ago, so clearly, i am not good about deadlines. Im am very sorry. I will try to update more often. School really sucks.  
> You guys stay awesome while i try and stay alive :)

**Sway With Ease (Sway with Me)**

**Chapter Two: The Grand Opening**

Two days had quickly gone by for Mark, and now he was making quick last minute preparations for the grand opening.

As he went through his mental check list, people had started to gather around the front of the building, awaiting for Mark's arrival.

Yes, Mark already had a few people who found his blogs and such about opening the dance studio a while back, and they had actually showed up.

He checked his watch, the time telling 1:55. 'Great' Mark thought.

He straightened his tie of his suit, took a couple of deep breaths, and casually walked outside.

As he walked tothe podium, the audience started to clap.  
Oh yeah. Mark could do this.

+meanwhile+  
Jack had actually stepped outside after moving in his new appartment three days before, and it felt quite nice for a chilly autumn day. What jack was really after was a store with food.

As he walked down a couple of blocks, Jack had noticed a group of people walk in a building. He had remembered the mail invintation talking about some grand opening, but knew nothing about it. As Jack started walking again, he bumped into someone.

"Ah. Sorry about that." The rather handsome stranger said. He had black, fluffy hair and a rather asian-like face. Hie eyes were a marvelous brown too.

"I.. uh yeah. Sorry bout that, i wasn't lookin'" jack scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"Nah, it's good. I take it you live around here, so ill see you around" the stranger said as he walked away. 

"W-wait! Can you point me to the grocery store?"

+much later+

Jack walked up the same exact street with two bags each in hand, filled with chips, cookies,coffe, and tea, basically stuff he could survive with on a budget.

Jack didn't know how long he had been thinking, but he was standing in front of the building that the stranger had walked in. He was deciding if he was going to walk in there or never see that man ever again.

So he walked in.

 

+other p.o.v+

Mark was at the front desk as he heard the bell on the door jingle, so he called out, "sorry, we're closed"  
"Oh, i guess i came too late, sorry." Mark knew that voice. As his mind scanned faces to match his voice, the door jingled again, telling him that the stranger is now gone.

Mark had never rushed so fast in his life to grab his coat, his keys his phone, and close his studio just to meet someone. As he locked the door, mark looked around, searching or the guy with the greying hair and sexy accent.

And he found just that.

Mark rushed to the bench he was sitting on and sighed.

"Dude, you did not need to run a mile to talk to me" jack laughed. Mark huffed out cold air.  
"The name's jack by the way." Jack stuck out his hand. "Im mark" he met the handshake with his own hand.  
"Well i believe you should get rest because you'll be busy dancing tomorrow. Maybe ill stop by. As sound good?" Jack smiled genuinely. Mark yawned. "Yup. Sleep."

They both got up and faced each other. "Well goodnight mister mark" jack saluted him as he walked away. "Well goodnight yourself Jackaroonie, bounce yourself home, ya kangaroo" mark shouted back, earning a laugh with Mark's very stupid joke. Its like Mark already felt a bond between them.

Now Mark couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this. No spell check and stuff. Next chapter i would have to say maybe friday.  
> Have a good sunday!


End file.
